


It's The Little Things

by CharmsDealer



Category: Phandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Indulgent, Marshmallows, Popcorn, Sleep, Snapshots, Spooning, boring realistic relationship, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmsDealer/pseuds/CharmsDealer
Summary: Boring relationship fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Friday evening, curled up on the couch in your fleecy pajama pants and one of Dan’s older shirts, bowl of popcorn in your lap, watching the screen like a zombie, shoveling siriacha-smothered goodness into your mouth with a spoon.

Dan walking out of the kitchen carrying a bag of giant marshmallows under his arm. “You’re disgusting,” he says as he walks past, reaching into the bowl from over your shoulder and scooping up a large handful.

“ _Oy_!” You stick your arm out. His knees bounce against it.

Dan huffs a put-upon sigh and opens the pack of marshmallows. “Here, you glutton, your toll.”

“Thanks babe,” you say sweetly.

Friday night, biting into a soft, sugary marshmallow. Your feet in Dan’s lap, throwing small pieces of popcorn that sometimes land in his mouth.


	2. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More boring relationship fluff loosely based around something Dan said in one of his earlier livestreams about needing to sleep with a pillow hugged to his chest. You're the pillow! X'D

Your alarm, set to vibrate, goes off silently under your pillow. Keeping the screen angled away, so as not to wake Dan, you swipe to turn it off and wait for your brain to join your body in the land of the living.

You're deeply relaxed, and in that moment there are no thoughts about the future, there is just now. In the dark, your other senses feel heightened. The faint smell of shampoo and perfume on the pillowcase mixed with the slightly muskier note of all things 'sleep', the tiny bit of body-staleness and something that's unique to bed; the combined smell of you and Dan underneath everything else.

Dan is spooned up against you, a solid line of warmth against your back. He didn't come to bed until very late. One of those nights where he goes too far down the internet rabbit hole. He slipped under the covers and reached out for you, burying his nose in the nape of your neck and sighing deeply. You took his hand from around the dip in your waist and brought it close to your face, nuzzling kisses into his palm to feel him laugh as you settled back to sleep.

You didn't know you could get used to this, Dan curling himself bodily around you, hugging you tightly to his chest with both arms as though you were a pillow or a teddy bear. You wiggle your shoulders to test Dan's hold and see how best to pry yourself away from him this particular morning, but Dan feels you moving and makes a low, sleep-grumpy sound, not as lost to the world as his peaceful breathing suggests.

"Stay," he says softly.

\--

Phil peers at you over the top of his mug. His glasses frame eyes that crinkle with mischief.

"You're up later than usual,"

"You're up earlier than usual," you reply, walking past him and into the kitchen.

There's a two-thirds-full cafetiere on the counter with your preferred mug placed next to it. A thoughtful gesture that makes you smile. You pour yourself a cup and take it into the sitting room. Phil continues to read and you take out your journal, resuming your morning routine.

Later still, Dan emerges from his moon cave with all the grace of a bear who stayed up until 6am despite promising to improve his sleep hygiene.

He plonks himself between you both on the sofa. He rests his head on your shoulder and plops his legs over Phil, just to be annoying. You brush his fluffy, wavy hair off his forehead and he closes his eyes again.

 _I'm not going anywhere,_ you think quietly to yourself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is pretty indulgent. =.=


End file.
